Along with drama
by Daychr
Summary: Cosette and Marius have everything. 4 beautiful children, a house as huge as a palace, and a eternal love. The only thing missing is their first daughter, Juliette. She was stolen as an infant and a search party had looked for years finally, she was proclaimed dead because she was not found. She appears but along with her comes drama, a drama that won't seem to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pontmercy's house**

Cosette woke up from a recurring nightmare she has had twice a year for 20 years. Once on the fifteenth of June and again on the first of December. **Flashback (dream) **It was two o clock in the morning on a cold night it was snowing and approaching was Juliette's first Christmas. Marius was wide awake with a gut feeling something was going to happen while Cosette was fast asleep, she had the flu and had been sleeping a lot. A window broke and woke Cosette up. Marius was up and with his gun in hand ran to the pink and white nursery. Before he got there a baby waled and a venom-filled voice replied "Shush, I don't even know why Madam Eponine wants you." They stormed in and all that was there was her teddy bear. The bear that belonged to Marius as a child.

**The Blanc's house**

**Still flashback (but not part of the dream)**

Antoine had entered the house with the screaming baby girl. His wife, Eponine, had requested that she have this child, he had no idea why but he did it anyway. He announced the presence, "Eponine, I am home. And have brought the child with me." Eponine rushed down the stairwell off the beaten up house and toke the child away. After walking up the stairs, she whispered to the baby, "Your father should have been mine, not that mother of yours. I now have my revenge and a servant, just like your mother should have stayed. If that had been the case, I would most certainly have Monsieur Marius." The baby fell asleep in her hands. She laid her down in a crib that was rotting as they took it off the streets. "Your name shall be Desdemona because only the devil would not allow Marius and I to be together."

**Author's Note**

**So this is just an introduction. To kind of set the story up. Just some backround information.**

**-the names are said the French way so google translate them**

**- Eponine acts harsher but seriously would you just let go of a guy that you loved for a servant girl who somehow got a better life. No you probably wouldn't.**

**-I didn't know Desdemona off my head I had to look up names meaning devil. It was originally supposed to mean revenge but I couldn't find one.**

**That's all. Comment. I love constructive criticism and encouraging stuff. If have any ideas for drama PM, I might even use it. Tell me to read your story. I don't really care. As long as I hear from you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Next Chapter is here. More of a filler, to put the story in place.**

**To: Brandon Michelle**

**I don't hate Cosette. She is actually one of my favorite characters. I just wanted to increase the drama and I couldn't think of another character who would steal Juliette. I think she deserves Marius more too, it is at this moment all about miscommunication. I know she wasn't a servant but I didn't want to use the word slave. Eponine was only stating what she knew, just like Juliette thinks her mother hates her. It should all play out later. xx**

**The Pontmercy house**

**Current Day**

Cosette had just woken up to a shivering late fall's day. December the first. The day that Juliette was stolen. She looked around to see that Marius was not there. She walked out of the massive master bedroom and into the hallway. She heard the boys fight over who knows what and the girls laugh while making morning tea. She waked down the kitchen staircase and over to the pantry to get the ingredients to make pancakes as she always does on a Sunday morning. Though they were rich enough for servants, Marius didn't allow them saying the boys would become corrupt. Cosette heard a chuckle then her husband's voice saying, "Every thing is already done. It will be on the table in a few minutes."

She looked at her husband lovingly and replied, "Thank you, I am not up for cooking today or doing anything actually."

He replied in a loving tone, "I know it's a hard day for you. Relax, spend the day in the garden and read. If you don't want to do that, I can take you to town or you can invite friends over. Anything you want, doll."

"Oh I would love to spend the day in the garden with you if that's alright."

"Of course it would be alright. It would be my honor to spend the day with you."

**The Blanc house**

Desdemona had finished her chores that day and went for a walk. She wondered why her mother didn't want her. And then why her father, who loved her, didn't fight to keep her. Then why Madam Eponine and Monsieur Antoine abused her and why she had so many chores. She finished he walk and made it back to her "home" but she never called it that. Monsieur Antoine screamed, "Little bitch, you need a job. I found the one for you." Desdemona was worried. "It's at an inn. It doesn't pay too well but it will keep you out of my house. Long hours."

"What do I have to do." she replied immediately wishing she had not said that because of the punch to the nose and the way he grabbed her by her butt and squeezing it.

"I don't know and I don't care take the job. Eponine is leaving in an hour, I'll be in your bedroom then." He replied venom and sex in his voice. With that he squeezed her butt and left.

She knew she had to get out and out fast. He bedroom was on the second floor and would be a difficult jump but she would have to make it. She brought nothing and jumped. Once she landed she ran in whatever direction her feet took her.

**The Pontmercy House (Again)**

Marius heard footsteps running passed the garden and a girl crying. The cries hurt Marius like the cries of his wife. He told the girl to stop and she did. He looked at her and noticed similarities. Her hair, eyes, and mouth like Cosette and his own nose and freckles. Her eyes were stained and black, her hair was dirty, and her mouth was cut, her nose was bleeding. "Juliette," was all he could say. Desdemona noticed what he say too, but she was confused by why he called her Juliette. That name was beautiful unlike her own. She replied, "No, Desdemona."

Marius was confused he was sure it was Juliette to which he replied, "Sorry, my lost daughter was named Juliette and you remind me of what she would look like now. Come inside, are you lost?"

Desdemona was surprised by the kindness of the stranger, "Oh, I was given to abusers since my mother didn't want me apparently she didn't even love my father just married him to hurt my mother figure. And to answer to answer your question, somewhat. I ran away and do not know where I am and I don't want to be a hassle."

"Oh, no you won't be please do come inside."

"Okay"

As she walked inside she say two boys who look similar to her in the living room. She was confused and didn't understand what was happening. The man called someone named Cosette and she came down to deeper increase the confusion Desdemona looked like her also. Cosette looked at her and whispered, "Juliette"

She wondered why everyone was calling her Juliette. Marius replied, "No, I thought that too, but she says it is Desdemona."

Cosette looked sad and went to the kitchen. Desdemona was awfully confused at that moment when two girls came down the stairs. They were dressed in beautiful dresses and the boys were changed into lovely attire. There was a knock on the door and Marius went to answer it. In came Madam Eponine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**I left you on a cliff hanger. Sorry. Drama is unfolded. Anyway I got my first follow on this story. So thank you. Comment if you have constructive criticism or encouraging stuff. I love it all. PM me if you have any ideas for drama, I will try to use it or something like it. Sorry, it took me long to update. **

**Pontmercy House**

Madam Eponine entered the marble door. They each greeted her with a hug. Madam Eponine greeted, "Hello Marius, Justus, Curtis, Charlotte, Nicolette, and Cosette. I know it is a hard day for you, Cosette. Losing your first daughter must be very hard." Then walking into the kitchen area.

Cosette answered sweetly, "It is, somehow everything reminds -"

"Desdemona, what are you doing here. You should be home with Antoine." Eponine cut Cosette off when she saw Desdemona.

Marius rather confused and angry asked, "How do you know her and why is she hurt?"

Eponine sweetly replied, "I watch over her because her parents did not want her. She left and must have gone to see them. They must have hurt my dear, Desdemona."

Marius getting angrier replied, "She said she was given to abusers by a mother who did not want her. Care to explain." Directly pointing the question to Eponine.

It was not Eponine who answered though. It was Desdemona. "Madam Eponine and her husband work me to death. They often abuse me. My mother hated me and only did it to -"

Eponine cut someone off again. This time it was Desdemona, "No more is needed to say. Run along to Monsieur Antoine. Next time don't run away. You will get hurt again." Desdemona didn't listen.

Marius questioned Eponine, "Why does she look like my dear Cosette and I? Why do her cries hurt me like the cries of Cosette and my own children? And what parents would possibly not want a girl as beautiful as her? Who were her parents anyway?"

Eponine answered, "I can't answer the questions you have asked most I do not know and the other I can not say because well. They told me not to tell."

Marius demanded, "Who are her parents?!"

Eponine in a harsh tone replied, "I can not say."

Marius softening his tone, "Please, 'Ponine"

The tone and her nickname made her whisper, "You"

"What did you say?" Marius answered not being able to here her reply.

Eponine ran to the door said, "She is Juliette" and ran off.

Cosette ran to Juliette. "It's you. It really is. Do you know how long I wished for this day."

Juliette backed off, "Why did you wait for this day, you hated me. You called me Desdemona because you hated me so much."

Cosette answered softly, "I did not hate you. You were stolen in the middle of the night. It must have been Eponine who took you. For God knows what reason."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I don't know. I guess you have no reason to." Cosette answered sadly.

Marius took over, "She is your mother and I am your father. We both loved you and love you now. Your mother cries almost every night because she misses you and everything some how reminds us of you."

"Can I stay here?" was all Juliette could say.

Cosette answered, "Of course, tonight you can stay in a guest room and tomorrow we will go looking for furniture and curtains and paint and decor for your new room."

"Thank you. What are your names?"

"I'm Marius, your father."

"I'm Cosette, your mother."

"I am Justus. I'm eighteen years old and guessing I am your brother." A boy with dark golden hair and green eyes told Juliette.

"I'm Charlotte. 16." A girl that looked very similar to Juliette said.

"I'm Nicolette. 16. We're twins." A girl identical to the first one said.

Lastly a little boy with a lot of freckles and very blonde hair said, "Curtis, 13. You're very pretty. Just like mama." Juliette blushed.

Marius closed the conversation, "You are Juliette. How Eponine thought of Desdemona is a mystery to us all."

"Well it is very nice to meet all of you but right now I think I need to lie down and take it all in." Juliette answered

Cosette replied, "Oh, yes I will take you to the guest room."

"Thank you."

Marius was confused on why Eponine would take Juliette. Justus admitted it to the crowd, "Why would Eponine take Juliette?"

There was a chorus of, "That's what I was thinking," "I don't know"

Marius said, "I am going to talk to her, Justus come with me. The rest of you stay here and tell Mother to call a doctor."

Almost as soon as they closed the door. Cosette ran down the stairs and told her children, "Go find a doctor now."


End file.
